virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dural
Dural (デュラル, Dyuraru) is the main antagonist of the video game series Virtua Fighter. Dural appears as the final boss of the Arcade mode in all Virtua Fighter games. The player is given only one match against her; whether or not Dural is defeated, the game is over. Dural is playable in each game via an entered code or fulfilling set criteria, but has no officially published move lists. Dural's fighting style is an amalgamation of various moveshttp://vert-x.tripod.com/dural.html taken from several fighters in each game. Consequently, she may string together unique combinations that cause incredible damage and defeat players very quickly. Her style also augments some of the original fighters' moves to make them even more damaging. History Dural was previously a human woman. Her name was Tsukikage and she was both Kage-Maru's mother and a Kunoichi. When the mysterious corporation Judgement 6 noticed her exemplary fighting ability and resilient body, they captured her and used her as their prototype for their terrifying Dural project. Arming her body with various cybernetic enhancements and brainwashing, she became a cyborg, immune to feeling. Since then, Kage has attempted to retrieve Tsukikage and restore her to her former self, finally succeeding in Virtua Fighter 3. However, he needed parts to keep her inhuman body operational, and when he retrieved them, she became even less human than before. Now Kage enters the 4th tournament to end his mother's suffering and return her to normal. Meanwhile, the J6 corporation has their eyes on Sarah Bryant, their former brainwashed minion, as the subject for their next Dural project. During the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, J6 released their true model; however it was defeated. This drove J6 to kidnap Vanessa Lewis. Although Vanessa escaped, her combat data was captured and transferred into a new model: V-Dural. J6 is now ready to test if their new advanced V-Dural is truly ready to defeat the world's best fighters - let the Fifth World Fighting Tournament begin... Appearance Dural appears as a humanoid woman in all of her incarnations. Her skin is made of a reflective and solid chrome, making her the only character to produce metallic "clanking" noises when hit. As graphics capabilities improved with each successive game, her appearance became much more streamlined. Virtua Fighter & Virtua Fighter 2 Dural assumes Sarah's profile and fighting stance (Akira's stance in VF2), and silver or gold pallette swaps. The polygonal count is comparably low, giving Dural's body a jagged edged look. In the second game, she develops full facial features, including eyes, a nose, ears, and mouth. Virtua Fighter 2 also contains a video animation of Dural shedding her metal skin to reveal Tsukikage beneath, as a reward for completing the game without losing a match. Dural shares Akira's stage as the boss of the first game. She has a unique stage in Virtua Fighter 2 in the sunken ruins of Atlantis, where the underwater viscosity hampers the speed of her attacks and those of her opponent. Virtua Fighter 3 Dural assumes Sarah's profile and Akira's stance. She wears a gold skin, or a silver skin which appears black under some stages' lighting. The polygonal count was greatly increased, giving her body a much smoother look that reflects light well. As the match progresses, Dural's body may gradually become transparent, making visual detection difficult. Her stage is chosen randomly from the other players' arenas, with a yellow haze cast over the field. Virtua Fighter 4 Dural assumes Sarah's profile and a unique fighting stance. She sports a silver or light blue skin when playable. In Arcade mode, she may also feature a new "stealth" skin which bends the light around her body to camouflage her into the background, making visual detection more difficult. From this game onward, Dural can be heard breathing heavily when immobile. Her stage is set on a conveyor belt in a J6 warehouse, which moves down a corridor featuring other Dural models stored in niches in the walls. Virtua Fighter 5 The new V-Dural model features Vanessa's profile and stance. She features four skins: silver, black, and stealth from previous games, as well as a new skin of durable stone, assimilated from her stage of stone ruins, the Sanctuary. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Dural is depicted as a young girl (6 to 9 years old). In her nonviolent ending, she buys a balloon from a salesman and floats away into the sky where she meets and befriends an alien. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Dural's origins are much different in the anime than in the game versions. It had been created by robotics scientist Eva Durix through the backing of the Koenkan and later, the Rafale Corporation after Eva had a fallout with the Koenkan. Unlike her video game counterpart, she has no connection to Kage-Maru. In the second season, she comes back as a new Model called Dural Gold, made again by Eva Durix, this version is much stronger than the normal one. She can learn from other fighters, also she can assume all of their fighting styles. Project X Zone V-Dural appears as a rival unit in the tactical role-playing game Project X Zone. Project X Zone 2 Two Durals (original and V version) appears as a rival units in the tactical role-playing game Project X Zone 2. Videos Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Dural and Character Select Theme|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Messenger From The Dark (Theme of Dural)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter kids OST Theme of Dural|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Dural|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 PS3 Arcade Mode with Dural|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Gallery Dural/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Fighter anime Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Female Characters